eddsworld_eggsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edd
For the article about the real life figure, see Edd Gould. Edd is the main protagonist in Eddsworld, along side Tom, Matt, and formerly Tord. From 2004 to 2012, Edd was voiced by his real-life counterpart Edd Gould, until Tim Hautekiet took over the role after Gould passed away. Appearance Edd's appearance in the web toon is shown to be related to his look in real life. He has straight brown hair with however some points in some parts. He wears a trademark green hoodie with laces and brown khakis. His shoes are green with laces. Personality Edd is shown to be fairly lazy, with a lot of his free time being spent sitting on a couch watching television. Although Edd is fairly smart, he is also very carefree and sometimes chooses to act stupidly. This often leads to moments of injuries, including jumping into a burning pool of Cola, nearly getting bit by Vampire Matt on numerous occasions in the short Matt Sucks, and generally putting himself into incredibly dangerous situations such as pressing several random buttons in Tord's lab during the end. He is shown to be overall kind, however, and willing to help his friends in need. In earlier episodes, Edd was sometimes displayed with self centered and sadistic behavior such as willfully injuring Tord to try and win over Kim in "The Dudette Next Door", not caring about Matt being stuck in a zombie infested train station in "Zombeh Nation", abandoning Matt after his arm was bitten off by a zombie in "Zombeh Attack", grieving over the loss of a Coke machine to Matt's zombie horde rather than mourning over Tord's death and willfully shoving Tom into a dangerous set of booby traps lethally injuring him in "Ruined". However, this aspect of Edd's personality has disappeared in later episodes. Likes Edd also has a very strong love for Cola as in a flashback during the "Hammer & Fail", ''he had ordered 8 Kegs of Cola though his order was mixed up with his nemesis and sort of counterpart Eduardo's order of Diet Coke and during the episode "WTFuture", he orders 2 gallons of Cola from the waitress in Bob's Diner. This shows he has a huge obsession with Coca Cola. He may also have a minor obsession with broccoli. Alternate Forms Throughout the series, Edd has been seen in many different forms and disguises. Ell ''Main article: Ell Ell is the female counterpart of Edd in an alternate universe (voiced by Edd's sister Vicky Gould), who first appeared in "Mirror Mirror". She along with Matilda and Tamara fight off the evil demon genie ghost Dazeem in their quest to eat a free box of donuts. Ell and the rest of the female gang were created by Paul ter Voorde. Allies Enemies * Future Edd * Tord (As seen in The End) (currently) * Commander Bai (as seen on Space Face) * Zombehs * Eduardo (Sometimes) * The Ghost (Formerly) * Penguins (on Christmas Eddventure) * Zanta Claws (Formerly) * Commander Bai's Crew (as seen on Space Face) * Clones (due to them stealing Edd's Cola) * Vampire Matt (On Matt Sucks) Trivia Canon * Edd does not enjoy Diet Coke as revealed in "Hammer and Fail". * Edd has a lucky can. How he discovered it is portrayed as a poorly-drawn flashback in WTFuture. **It also made a cameo in Trick or Threat. * Edd has made several cameo appearances in other Flash animations such as Hellbenders, Chaos Relay and more. * His first official appearance was "Edd Again". * Edd was one of the first characters to appear in Eddsworld, and the first voiced character. * His voice changed permanently in "Space Face (Part 2)" due to his real life counterpart passing away. What may have happened was that Edd got zapped by the voice changer multiple times, causing his voice box to be completely redone. The various voices he went through include a dog's, Eduardo's, a crashing computer, a dolphin, and other unknown voices, before ending at Tim Hautekiet's voice once Matt broke the voice changer. Tom has stated while he originally wanted to hire someone who had a similar voice to Edd, they decided to give him a more "emotive" voice that was slightly higher and squeakier. * Edd is the oldest in the trio, being 28. * Edd has been confirmed to be the tallest of the group. * Edd hates fanmail asking if people can be on his show, as shown in Xmas Day. * Edd is the only main character not to be featured on the Villains Wiki as himself. Other Wikias *The Heroes Wiki *The VS Battles Wiki *The Eddsworld Wiki Gallery Edd2003.png|Early 2004 Edd2004.png|Late 2004 Edd2005.png|2005 Edd2006.png|2006 Edd2007.png|2007 Edd2008.png|2008 Edd2009.png|2009 Edd2010.png|2010 Edd2011.png|2011 Edd2012.png|2012 Edd2013.png|2013 Edd2014.png|2014–2016 Edd2016.png|2016 Ehhhd.png|2018 Category:Characters Category:Canon